The present disclosure relates to self-test of integrated circuits, and more specifically, to a self-test of a receiver channel employing a phase rotator. Built-In Self-Test (BIST) is a feature of many Integrated Circuits (IC) that tests whether various components in the IC are functioning properly. Known inputs are fed into the portions of the IC being tested, and the outputs are checked to determine whether expected values are produced. When determining whether an analog portion of an IC (such as a signal receiver) functions properly, the channel or data path in which the signal is carried in the IC is tested, however, where in the signal that the evaluation is made can affect the result of the measurement, and a phase rotator (also referred to as a phase shifter) in the IC is typically tested to ensure that the built-in self-test evaluates a signal across several positions in the waveform.